The Riddles of Riddle
by Sharkey
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened to Tom Riddles diary while it was still in the Malfoy's possession? Were you ever curious to know what was said between Ginny and Tom? Read on to find out more. Please R


Disclaimer ~ I don't own anyone from Harry Potter.  
  
Please note ~ words like this with no speech marks are people writing in the diary e.g. Ginny etc. Words "like this" with speech marks are the words of Tom Riddle. Hope that wasn't too confusing!  
  
Review ~ Yes please. Flames are accepted.  
  
The Riddles of Riddle  
  
*Draco enters his father's 'out of bounds' study while his parents aren't around. He gazes around in awe at the ceiling high bookcases and the highly polished oak desk and chair in the middle of the room. Suddenly something catches his eye. A book is lying on the desk. It is leather bound and looks to be quite ordinary. Draco approaches it and picks it up. He examines it closely, opens it and just for fun picks up his father's eagle owl feather quill and begins to write. . . . . . *  
  
Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Draco Malfoy. I am Tom Riddle, the owner of this diary."  
  
*Draco looks surprised and puzzled to see the reply. He picks up the quill again.*  
  
The owner? Ha! Finders Keepers. It's mine now I'M the owner!  
  
"You naive child. This IS my diary. I EXIST in this diary, my 16 year old soul LIVES inside the pages of this diary, so I must warn you to be careful what you say."  
  
*Draco stares, transfixed with horror at what he has just seen on the pages, he seems to be thinking hard to come up with a powerful retaliation*  
Don't you argue with me! Father gave me this diary so it's mine and you're mine. Besides if you don't shut up with the stupid "warnings" I'll have to set Lord Voldemort and a couple of Death Eaters I know onto you. So. . .Who's the naive one now then?  
  
"Ah, very interesting indeed Draco. You see, Lord Voldemort is my past, my present and my future. Look. . .  
  
TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE  
  
I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.  
  
And I know of your father also, as I am shall we say, acquainted with him. I think he would warn you severely for challenging me."  
  
*Draco lets out a muffled squeak of panic as the words sink slowly back into the pages. He picks up his quill again and writes*  
  
I am so sorry, my Lord. Please forgive me sir, I had no idea.  
  
"Lord Voldemort does not forgive, child. However since I am mildly interested in what you might have to say, I shall let you continue, for now."  
  
Actually, could you help me with a dilemma I am in at the moment. Of course I shall understand perfectly if you can't.  
  
"Lord Voldemort does not 'help' on request. You shall have to give me a good reason for aiding you."  
  
It concerns a mudblood, sir.  
  
"As you wish. . . tell me the facts and I will consider it for a while. One question for you first though."  
  
OK sir. What?  
  
"How on Earth do you expect me to help you when I am in here?"  
  
Could you possibly give me some advice by writing to me as you are doing now?  
  
"Well, what do you expect a prisoner like me to do? Sit down and listen to the Wizarding Wireless?"  
  
I apologise for my tactlessness my Lord. May I still tell you the facts?  
  
"You May."  
  
There is a Mudblood called Hermione Granger and she is friends with the famous Harry Potter. I have noticed lately that most unfortunately she appears to have become attracted to me. She turns up wherever I am and instead of calling me "Malfoy" like she has for the past year, she has taken to calling me "Draco." If father gets to hear of this I am dead, and that is not an exaggeration!  
  
"Why would your father kill you just because of some pre-teen attraction that a female has for you? Isn't that normal for people of your age? And as you said, it's her that likes you, not the other way round."  
  
Well that's just it my Lord. You see, I kind of like her too but I'm supposed to keep the "Slytherin purity" in the family. Not go cavorting with muggle-borns.  
  
"And you damn well should keep pure-blood in the family. Anyone, especially a pure-blood like yourself, who goes or even thinks about going with a mudblood is just as much of a disgrace as they are. The muggle- borns are traitors. They do not deserve to learn the skills and talents of the magical arts, and now I know the facts, I do believe your father would be right to rid the world of your presence; should you turn traitor and go with this 'Hermione'."  
  
*Draco stares at what has just been said to him. He slams the book shut in fury, throws it back onto his fathers desk and storms out of his fathers study.*  
  
(NB~Character Change to Ginny Weasley)  
  
*Ginny has just returned from her first Transfiguration lesson with Professor McGonagall. She has an hour free and decides who better to spend the hour with than her best friend. . . . . *  
  
Tom, I'm so upset and depressed.  
  
"Why dear Ginny? What is wrong?"  
  
I think Harry hates me, Tom.  
  
"Harry? Who is Harry?"  
  
Harry Potter, Tom. Of course you won't have heard of him but I am so thoroughly depressed. What shall I do Tom?  
  
"No, I can't say I have heard of this 'Harry Potter', Ginny. But why don't you talk to me about what troubles you so. I can't bear to see you upset Ginny, I want to help you in anyway I can."  
  
Well, I don't know where to start really. He hardly ever talks to me and when he does it's only one or two words. He always hangs around with my brother Ron and his friend, Hermione Granger, so I never get a chance to speak to him properly. I'm starting to think that Draco Malfoy would be easier to get a decent conversation out of. Oh, sorry Tom, you don't know who Draco is either, do you?  
  
"As a matter of fact, I know of him. Well Ginny this is interesting. You know how much I care for your problems. Please could you tell me something more about this 'Harry Potter'? I am curious."  
  
He is in his second year at Hogwarts. He somehow survived being murdered by the greatest and most evil sorcerer of all time. The wizard's curse rebounded and he fled, barely alive. I really like Harry but I don't think he likes me at all. He was left with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He has jet black hair, emerald eyes and glasses. Also the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor house.  
  
"How did he survive this attempt on his life? Does he have any special powers? How did he escape the Dark Lord?"  
  
Tom, No one knows how he survived and to my knowledge he has no special powers. He is really just an ordinary boy apart from the incident I have just told you of. Why are you so interested in the Dark Lord anyway, Tom? He's just plain evil and he could never care about anyone except himself. He's barely human!  
  
"Ah, you may say that now, but you are too young to understand the true power and wonder of the real truth, Ginny. You say he is evil, Ginny? How can you know that? The Dark Lord may seem himself evil to you, but you, even though you are just a child, may seem evil to the Dark Lord. Do not judge before you know the facts, Ginny."  
  
I know what he has done and that is enough for me. He has committed countless murders and not turned a hair. He's torn families and friends apart and even more. He kills, Tom. He, kills and doesn't care. He is so diabolical that is makes Azkaban look like heaven. Tom, I am shocked and even scared that you are in a way, "sticking up" for the most evil wizard of all time.  
  
"Did I say I was 'sticking up' for him? Ginny, people have their own reasons for doing and asking things, and the quicker you learn that, he better off you will be."  
  
Who are you really, Tom? What are you like as a person. You have never told me about your personality or what you look like.  
  
"I detest deviation, Ginny but I suppose it can't hurt to tell you. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle. A sixteen year old Hogwarts student and prefect. I am also orphaned. I have brown-black eyes and quite short, ebony hair. I am also quite tall."  
  
Thank You Tom. You know how you said you know Draco Malfoy? Well how do you know him. You can't have met him since you're in this diary. I mean, the Malfoy's were after your time.  
  
"I believe that matter is irrelevant and of no importance anyway."  
  
Oh, O.K.  
  
"Now, you have told me your secrets, would you like to hear one of mine?"  
  
Yes please Tom  
  
"Have you heard of the Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
The Chamber of Secrets? I think I read about it in a book once, but I can only vaguely remember parts of it. I wish I knew more about it though, it sounds quite exciting.  
  
*The page glows green for a second and then Tom Riddle's reply appears*  
  
"Well, you will know more soon, Ginny. That is if you are willing to help Are you?"  
  
*Ginny suddenly takes a sharp intake of breath and her eyes glow white. She picks up her quill, almost automatically and begins to write*  
  
I am willing, Tom. Whatever you need I will help you. Always.  
  
~END  
  
A/N~ Please review! 


End file.
